THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW: INFINITY
by LooneyAces
Summary: A parody of Ace Combat Infinity. After another failed money scheme attempt, Daffy joins the mercenary force Arrows Air Defense and Security and becomes the mercenary pilot 'Reaper' and must now stop a terrorist threat that was resulted after the Ulysses Disaster 20 years ago. While being a mercenary pilot, can Daffy prove to Tina that he can make a difference? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Arrows

**Hello everybody. This is LooneyAces here with a new story. It is a parody of the brand new video game Ace Combat: Infinity. This story will start probably a new series of stories as this will now takes place in The Looney Tunes Show Universe, which is now called the Infinity Universe. All my previous stories before this one took place in the Shattered Skies Universe (Classic Looney Tunes Universe). However, references from the Shattered Skies Universe, mostly from the story LOONEY TUNES: SHATTERED SKIES, will be retconned into this story and the Infinity Universe. So, if you haven't read any of the other stories, be sure to do so. Disclaimer: I do not own Looney Tunes and Ace Combat. Looney Tunes and its characters are owned by Warner Bros. and Ace Combat and its callsigns, locations, weapons, aircraft and characters are owned by Namco-Bandai and Project Aces. I hope all of you enjoy this story. Anyway, on with the first chapter.**

Chapter 1: Arrows.

It was a beautiful day in the Los Angeles suburbs and in one house lives a rabbit and a duck. The rabbit had gray fur with white-colored fur cheeks and black eyes and he is wearing a red polo shirt and blue jeans. His name is Bugs Bunny. The duck had black feathers, a white ring around his neck and orange legs and beak and he is wearing a blue polo shirt and jeans. His name is Daffy Duck. Right now, they are preparing for a party because today is December 31st, 2018. New Year's Eve. Bugs has just finished the preparations. Then the bell rang. Bugs went to answered and it was Daffy's girlfriend Tina. Tina is a beautiful duck with yellow feathers, long brown hair, black eyes, light orange legs and beak, and she's wearing a white shirt with red sleeves and a blue demim skirt. She also brought her swimsuit for the pool.

"Oh, hi Tina." Bugs greeted with his Brooklyn accent.

"Hi Bugs." Tina greeted with her New Jersey accent. "Am I here early?"

"Yes you are." Bugs replied. "Daffy should be at the pool."

"Thanks."

With that, Tina goes to the backyard to search for Daffy. Once she went outside, Tina gets startled when she finds a dozen crabs in the pool.

"Daffy." Tina called.

"Oh, hi Tina." Daffy greeted.

"Why are there crabs in the pool?" Tina asked.

"To make some money." Daffy replied.

"Daffy, we all know that all of your money making schemes will always end in failure." Tina said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daffy asked in concern.

"Your failure in using the lobsters." Bugs said as he appeared.

"And our lawyer scheme." Lola said, who appeared. Lola is a rabbit with tan fur with peach-colored fur cheeks, short blonde hair, black eyes, and her ears are pointed back like a ponytail. She's wearing a blue dress and she's Bugs' girlfriend.

"Being CEO of Enormocorp." Speedy said. Speedy is a mouse of Mexican origin. He lives in the house, owner of Pizzarriba and a friend of Bugs and Daffy.

"Y-y-y-your time as a se-se-se-security guard." Porky said. Porky is a pig who knows Daffy back in high school and even gave him a bad high school life.

Daffy's anger was building while the others said about his failures.

"You people think I can't be successful or get money?!" Daffy snapped.

Everyone, mostly Tina, was surprised that Daffy would yell at them like that.

"I'll get money somehow. And when I do, you'll be sorry." Daffy said.

Daffy then walks by the front door, but not before saying something that Bugs haven't heard in a long time.

"You all are despicable!" Daffy said before slamming the door shut and leaving the house.

Afterwards, Daffy never came back for the New Year's Eve party. The next day, Daffy came back to start business on how to make money. After finding nothing, Daffy decides to take a walk in downtown even though it's windy. While walking, Daffy thinks.

'Can I be successful? Can I make money? More importantly, will I be able to support Tina once I marry her?' Daffy thought.

Then, a piece of paper flew on Daffy's face. Daffy removed it and looked at it.

"Arrows Air Defense and Security." Daffy said reading the paper. "Mercenary, aircraft, money. This is the answer! I'll join Arrows!"

Afterwards, Daffy heads to a Arrows recruitment center.

**That's the end of this chapter. I almost forgot, this story takes place after the events of all the episodes of the show. Anyway, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Difference

**Sorry for the long wait, I was very busy, so I didn't have time. But, now, I'm back. Anyway, here's chapter 2 everybody.**

Chapter 2: Difference.

Daffy has arrived at a recruitment center where he is planning to join the mercenary force known as Arrows Air Defense and Security. He has a appointment with a recruiter and he is waiting for him.

"Daffy Duck." The recruiter called.

Daffy went inside the office and took a seat.

"Okay, let's see. Daffy Sheldon Duck. Age 24. Born on April 17th, 1994." The officer said looking through Daffy's records. "Okay Mr. Duck, I understand you want to join our organization."

"Yes, Sir." Daffy said.

"Okay. Do you understand that Arrows is a mercenary force specializing in aerial warfare?" the officer asked.

"Yes, Sir."

"Do you understand that you are only doing this for money and that you will be under command of the United Nations?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Okay. First question, do you have any military experience?"

"Yes. I served in the United States Marine Corps for one year before being let go because of my webbed feet."

"Okay. Do you have any flying experience?"

"I went to flight school until I got expelled."

"Okay. Here in Arrows, we will make sure you will fly." The officer said. "Now, I need you to get a copy of this form and fill it out twice. Once you're done with it, come back here so that I can go over it and you should be good to go."

"Thank you, Sir." Daffy said.

With that, Daffy decides to go to Copy Place to get a copy of the form. Once he got there, he saw Tina helping out a customer. Tina then stopped in her tracks. It was like she just saw a ghost. She opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't say anything.

"I'm sorry about last." Daffy said.

"No, I'm sorry for how I treated you." Tina said.

After apologizing for a moment, Daffy gets on with the subject.

"Listen, Tina. I need a copy of this form." Daffy said.

Daffy hands the form to Tina and she is shock on what it's for.

"Arrows? Daffy, this is a mercenary force." Tina said in concern.

"Tina, I could get money by becoming a mercenary pilot. I mean, I could actually make a difference." Daffy said.

"No, no you couldn't make a difference, you're just one person."

"But Tina, I CAN make a difference."

"How? Please, tell me how you can make a difference?"

"I could be a mercenary pilot."

"Yeah, but you got expelled from flight school."

"So?"

"Don't start, Daffy. You know well that's impossible."

"No, it's completely possible, please Tina, you know I can make a difference. You said on our first date, you like a project."

"Yeah, but you don't have the slightest idea on how to fly a jet. What are you gonna do? Fly cargo planes? We both know you'd never stand that."

"Why are you so against me going. If I want to become a mercenary, why can't I?"

"Because I can't lose you!" Tina yelled.

Tina ran to the break room. Daffy went in and found her sitting on the floor crying. Daffy walked over to her and grabbed her.

"Shh. It's okay, Tina, it's okay. I'm still here. I love you." Daffy said.

Tina just kept crying. Daffy picked her up and sat on a chair with Tina sitting across his lap crying into his shoulder.

"Don't leave me." Tina mumbled.

"Tina, you won't lose me. I promise."

"You say that, but you want to become a mercenary and get involved in a war. What if…What if you don't come back?"

"I'm gonna come back. I know you don't want me to risk my life, but I need to make some money. I really truly think I can make a difference."

"I'll let you go…but…but…don't make me say what I'll do."

"Okay, I promise you, I'll come back."

"If I lose you, then there's nothing left for me."

"Don't worry about that, I'm going to come back. I told you, I promise."

"I love you, Daffy."

"I love you too, Tina."

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


End file.
